halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Taylor Miles
Untitled I saw the trailer. Adam Baldwin is DEFINITELY voicing Dutch. I'd recognize his voice anywhere. Should I change it to say something like "Adam Baldwin is voicing Dutch."? -- Force Colonel Valhala 112 Personal COM Carnage Report 05:18, 2 June 2009 (UTC) If your certain then go for it i guess. It wouldn't hurt, and if worse comes to worse someone will just edit it. --Fjboy93 19:51, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Career service vitae who keeps deleting the career service vitae and why. its perfectly good information taken from the bungie website itself and someone keeps deleting it. do i have to drop a reference or something? cuz if i do then tell me. Ace99 02:34, 18 August 2009 Yeah someone keeps deleting my edit in facts about how Dutch's wife is named Gretchen nad she used to fight with him as a fellow ODST... I got this directly from bungie. Firefly References in Quotes In the Firefly episode Safe Jayne says "Dear diary: Today I was pompous and my sister was crazy. Today we were kidnapped by hill folk, never to be seen again. It was the best day ever." while reading Simon's diary. Does anyone think Dutch's "Dear Diary" rant is a reference to this? Also, when he does his long "they told us to hurt you, but they weren't specific how" seems to be a reference to when he is interrogating the mole in the first episode. 20:50, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ¿Is Dutch the same ODST from Babysitter? He sounds a lot awfully like him, he looks like him and shares his name ¿but do we have any confirmation that this Dutch from Legends is the same from ODST? ( 13:54, November 7, 2009 (UTC)) :I don't really see a resemblence. The voice sounds a little like his but The Babysitter Dutch has blond and ODST Dutch has brown hair and I doubt he dyed it.SPARTAN-177 14:02, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I would think its the same guy. Tall, knocked down the Chieftan as he did so in ODST, and I checked the Helljumper comics, his hair is blondish in it. I'd imagine Baby sitter takes place years before 2552/ODST. So by the time we play as him his hair has dulled out from age.--Halofighter92 16:23, November 7, 2009 (UTC) That, and the character character sketch identifies him as "Dutch". And on top of that, Legends take "a few" artistic freedoms. 15:53, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Artistic freedom means that they can draw them how they like, not name people how they like.-- Forerun ' 11:52, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :I have to say that the Dutch from the Babysitter and Halo Legends in general should just be counted non canon because of how much it doesn't seem to be like Halo, for example a marine who was going to be a Spartan but didn't become one because he didn't want to be one.RvBrocks1 06:12, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::It's canon, and its canonicity won't change simply because you hate anime.-- 'Forerun ' 11:52, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :: ::I didn't say I hated anime. I said the show strays from the the storyline of Halo. You can't say that a marine has that kind of choice and that female spartan Daisy she's 5"4" and she went through surgery to become a spartan and that's nothing like the "Birth of a Spartan" trailer shows, if she went through that much surgery if she's even a real spartan how'd she die from those needles from a needler their armor's stronger than that. And the fuel rod guns are used like there plasma rifles.RvBrocks1 00:57, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Summarising History Section Could someone please summarise the whole section, keeping it concise and up to the point. If I were to do it, I would do it negligently as I don't have any copy of Halo: Helljumpers. This also applies to all characters, stories from Halo: Evolutions and all future materials.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:11, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :I agree. It doesn't need to have a detailed description of how they killed each single enemy and such. I've been meaning to summarize these for a while, but it takes a lot of work to rewrite entire sections. And yeah, this is the problem with most ODST or otherwise new character articles. Also, what is it with people writing biographies in the present tense?--Jugus (Talk | ) 14:26, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Height I've decided to add in Template:Convert to Halopedia because of an apparent lack of ability in conversion by my peers. Just replace his height in the height field with (convert 190cm to feet). It'll take a while for me to finnish off the templates :p. -- 'Forerun ''' 20:31, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Picture can we get a pic of him with his armor painted as on campain. All the sqauds pics are on firefight with a pistol. the should all hav their fav weapon Dutch- Sparten lazer Micky- Rocket lancher Rookie-SMG Dare-Pistol Buck-Assult rifle Romeo-Snipa Number 7 Just spotted this, the latter part of his service number add up to 7. Dutch's service number is 21175-'''12121-TM. 16:00, March 13, 2010 (UTC)